


Prisoner

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Azriella Hellsing/Livia Rosethorn background, Because Femslash is goals, Cap'n, Eobard loves OC, F/F, F/M, Imma try and make this worth reading despite how many of yall feel about OCs, M/M, OC has trust issues, OC loves Eobard, Thar be smut ahead, out of spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-04-01
Packaged: 2021-04-25 11:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: A new member of the Justice League finds out about the prisoner’s ward on the Watch Tower, leading to her being passionate about helping the criminals under Justice League care. Dubious, Batsy and Flash throw her at arguably the worst villain in the ‘verse, Eobard Thawne.OC is struggling with demons of her own, and tries to help Thawne. Thawne, for his part, slowly falls for his new guard. Wonder what’s gonna happen there? (Hint: smut.)
Relationships: ColdFlash, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Eobard Thawne/OC - Relationship, OFC/OFC
Kudos: 2





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> For now, Imma just let people do their own characterizations, so just pick whichever actor looks best in your head for the Leaguers, I guess.

Flash looked at the newest Leaguer and sighed. She was much shorter than him, at 5 foot 6 and a half inches, and despite her mousy-Librarian look, she looked damn ferocious at the moment.

Her eyes, normally a stormy blue, were starting to show the hints of red that signalled her alter-ego, the one that had made both himself and Batman reluctant to let her into the League to begin with. 

It had been a week since the fight with some of the Legion of Doom members. Livia had started the day after the biggest fight the League had ever seen. She had also been adamant about helping any of the wounded. 

Her alter-ego had been a member of the proto-Legion, but the girl had been so damn hero-complexed that even the most jaded of the League (i.e. Batman) had caved and given her a chance. They may have been skeptical at first, but now they were at peace with their decision.

Really, mused Flash, it was all Leonard Snart’s fault.

Snart had been admitted into the League himself, to his eternal chagrin. Livia had been a deciding factor, saying that they could use a criminal’s help in catching the world’s finest criminals. 

After that, the banter between himself and Captain Cold had turned into flirting, which had turned into… whatever they currently had. The flirting-banter hadn’t really stopped, though, and Snart had said something about the more dangerous Legion members being on the Watch Tower, in a prison, essentially. One that was inescapable. And the most dangerous Legion-members of them all, Lex Luthor, Clarion, and Eobard Thawne were in total isolation. 

This was where Livia was majorly pissed-off. And screaming. The whole cafeteria was staring at them now, and even Batman looked slightly uncomfortable. Of course, Leonard SNart looked like he’d like to have some popcorn to go with the current proceedings, but Barry just glared at his… boyfriend? Partner? Significant pain in the-

“Are you even listening?!” Livia was in his face now.

Superman tried again to make peace. “Look, Liv, they’re all really dangerous-”

“SO AM I, AND YET, HERE WE ARE!” Livia’s eyes were bright red now. The Leaguers collectively winced. 

Azriella continued through her host’s mouth, “You forget, little men, how easily I could crush you all. I do not because that would upset my host. Give her what she desires.”

“And if she can’t handle them?” Batman quipped, being the most familiar with demons, and thus the most able to speak.

“Then I, and I alone, will be necessary to pick up the pieces.” Azriella said smugly. “Do we have an accord?”

“Yes.” Said Batman.

“Very well.” Azriella retreated, and Livia looked around in dazed horror.

“Did I- Did she-?” She asked nervously.

“No one was hurt.” Wonder Woman replied, having just walked in and saw the tail end of the exchange. “I personally agree with Livia. At the very least, we should attempt to rehabilitate them, and leaving them in isolation will not help.” She put a calming hand on Livia’s back. Livia would have shrunk from the touch if she could, but knew that if she tried right then, the attempt would be doomed to failure.    
  


Even temporary possession wasn’t pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet-cute that is somehow not cute.

Eobard Thawne glanced up as the door to his cell opened. Not the major doors, not yet, just the doors to his observation room. The setup had seemed unnecessary at the time, with one set of doors leading to his cell directly, and one set leading from the observation room to the rest of the Watchtower.

He was confused. When Barry Allen a.k.a. the Flash had given up on killing him, on rehabilitating him, or whatever he had felt necessary to do with him, really, he knew he’d be thrown into the deepest, darkest hole the League could find. So, why was the League arranging an in-person social visit, when his meals were delivered via chute, and his greatest enemy had given up on him?

Batman and Livia Rosethorn walked in, and the Flash was mysteriously absent. They were accompanied by Wonder Woman, but that only confused him more. If anyone cared enough about him, it would be the Flash, so why was Livia, a Legion wash-out, and the other two here?

Batman and Wonder Woman remained standing, but Livia pulled up a chair. She was staring at him, with eyes like two coiled rainforest serpents.

It was unsettling.

“What are you guys doing here?” Eobard snapped.

Livia, far from being put out, continued to stare.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.” Eobard continued.

Livia shrugged. “I was thinking.” She smiled, teeth like brandished knives. “I wondered how you felt about the rehabilitation process.”

Eobard shrugged. “Its overrated.” He hesitated, then asked, “Why are Batsy and wonder here?”

The Leaguers in question glared at him, and Eobard almost smiled. Almost. Then, he remembered that his plans had failed, that he was a prisoner for eternity, and he wiped his expression.

Livia answered reluctantly, “Since I have a similar temperament to Harley, they decided to join me, just in case I fell for the big bad.”

Eobard nodded. He supposed that made sense. After all, he had proven that he wasn’t to be trusted, so he couldn’t take offense at the Leaguer’s caution. Much.

Eobard sighed. At least they sent someone pretty to do the impossible, even if they were doomed to failure.

Livia continued, as though Bats and Wonder weren’t there, “And I can see why they were worried.” She added a wink at the end of her sentence, and Eobard laughed.

Batman and Wonder Woman glared at their fellow Leaguer. Wonder Woman spoke up first.

“We need to leave. You have other Legionnaires to see.” Wonder Woman said.

Eobard frowned. Out of curiosity (or perhaps it was boredom), he asked, “Oh? Who else is she seeing today?”

Batman answered his question. “Clarion and Lex Luthor.”

Eobard felt himself pale. Clarion? AND Lex Luthor? They’d tear the poor girl apart! Clarion had been responsible for driving her from the Legion to begin with! Why-?

Eobard, seeing the Leaguers gather themselves, cried out, “No!”

Wonder Woman looked puzzled. “No?” She asked Eobard.

Eobard, not even knowing why he cared, spoke up. “Lex and Clarion, they’re… evil. She’ll lose her mind if she deals with either one, let alone both! Uh,” he added, looking at Livia, knowing the stories of her legendary temper, “No offense, miss, I’m just concerned.”

Batman smirked under his cowl and motioned for Livia to sit. She obeyed, looking at him quizzically. Batman huffed and explained, “He has a point. And the fact that he tried to save you from his fellow Legion members shows that he just might be worth saving.”

Livia made a face but didn’t argue.

Eobard frowned. That didn’t look like the Livia of legend, who would take off the head of any who slighted her.

Livia, who caught his gaze, explained, “My inner demon made an appearance earlier. I’m not going to waste the energy I have fighting Bats. I will lose, in my current state.”

Eobard frowned. “Your inner demon?”

Livia sighed, then summoned forth Azriella. She could tell he wouldn’t buy anything without proof. She only hoped, as she slipped away, and her eyes turned a vivid, bloody red, that her new charge and her inner demon would get along okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thawne's a little OOC, but there again, that's this whole fic, yeah?


End file.
